


Под живописца ласковой ладонью

by Kana_Go



Category: I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV)
Genre: Art, Comfort, Dysfunctional Relationships, Firenze | Florence, First time with a man, Friends to Lovers, Historical, Italy, M/M, Secret Relationship, between Cosimo and his family (including his wife)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23890387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kana_Go/pseuds/Kana_Go
Summary: Козимо снова смотрит Марко в лицо и думает: «Инстинкты меня обычно не подводят, правда ведь?».Пусть даже он хочет нечто такое… Скажем, нечто такое, чего ни отец, ни кто-то другой для него не выбирали.
Relationships: Cosimo/Contessina (mention), Marco Bello (I Medici)/Cosimo di Giovanni de' Medici, past Cosimo/Bianca - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	Под живописца ласковой ладонью

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [beneath the artist's loving hand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9592127) by [janie_tangerine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/janie_tangerine/pseuds/janie_tangerine). 



Пытаясь шагать как можно быстрее под проливным дождем, Козимо благодарен за одно: увидев днем темные тучи над горизонтом, он решил оставить лошадь у Лоренцо и отца. Брат осведомился, не помутился ли он рассудком, вздумав пройти всю дорогу до Флоренции пешком, но сейчас Козимо весьма доволен своим решением. Ему дали очень спокойную лошадь, однако в последние часы молнии и громовые раскаты разбушевались так, что она едва ли сохранила бы покорность. 

Больше радоваться нечему… К счастью, деловые бумаги остались в Кареджи, у отца и Лоренцо, и единственное, что наверняка безвозвратно испорчено – рисунки, с которыми он никогда не расстается, дабы отец не прознал, что он продолжает делать наброски, хотя ему ясно дали понять: _было бы весьма желательно, чтобы он оставил подобные глупости_. Что сказать, теперь уж наверняка никто об этих рисунках не узнает. И на том спасибо. К тому же, он промок до нитки, а потому замерз так, будто все кости обратились в лед, а от долгой ходьбы ужасно неприятно ноют ноги. Будь вокруг хоть какой-то свет, он уже был бы дома, но темень такая, что едва видно, куда шагать, и совсем не хочется сломать ногу, не заметив ямку в земле. 

«Ты вернешься домой к беременной жене, к которой ты не прикасался с тех пор, как у нее перестала идти кровь, и разве у матери не найдется что сказать по этому поводу?» – вопрошает голосок внутри, и он велит голосу умолкнуть. Он даже думать об этом не желает, и вообще впору позаботиться о том, чтобы не оставить Контессину вдовой, а не зацикливаться на _этом_. 

Он вытирает лицо, хотя то отнюдь не становится сухим магическим образом, и упорно продолжает путь. И вдруг он слышит звук – будто кто-то стонет. Показалось, должно быть. Кто вообще высунется на улицу в такую мерзкую погоду, если уж на то пошло?

Спустя секунду вспышка молнии разгоняет темноту, и в этот краткий миг Козимо убеждается, что ему не показалось: в канаве у дороги определенно кто-то лежит. 

Козимо чуть ли не поддается соблазну идти дальше: отец явно не обрадуется, если он станет помогать какому-то простолюдину. Не говоря уж о том, что это может быть пьянчужка или вовсе прикидывающийся больным грабитель…

Только какой здравомыслящий грабитель будет валяться под дождем, надеясь, что кто-нибудь пройдет и его увидит? Козимо уже давно никто не встречался по пути. Никто не станет разгуливать в такую адскую погоду. И если подумать, раз отец не обрадуется…

Что ж, тогда точно нельзя проходить мимо, решает Козимо. Вместо того, чтобы идти своей дорогой, он поворачивает налево и снова разыскивает взглядом темную фигуру… Ага. Человек шевелится, а значит, по крайней мере, он жив. Уже что-то.

Приблизившись, Козимо снова слышит стон. Очень похожий на стон боли, к слову. 

Он опускается на колени достаточно близко, чтобы коснуться незнакомца, но не настолько близко, чтобы оказаться легкой целью, если тот в самом деле окажется грабителем.

Потом берет человека за руку и встряхивает.

Пожалуй, хорошо, что он не подошел слишком близко: незнакомец, взвыв от боли, переворачивается на бок и выставляет перед собой нож. Рука у него трясется будь здоров. Черты лица особенно не разглядеть, но Козимо видит кровь на нем и на тыльной стороне руки с ножом и понимает, что в таком состоянии чужак явно никого не ранит, даже если очень постарается.

– Ага, вижу, ты живой, – говорит он с целью показать отсутствие нечестных намерений. 

– Что… – хрипит незнакомец.

– Я увидел тебя и решил, что ты мертв, – объясняет Козимо. – Убери его. Я не собираюсь причинять тебе вред.

Пальцы у человека трясутся так, что нож очень быстро выпадает сам по себе.

– Пойдем, – говорит Козимо. – Я не хочу, чтобы меня запомнили тем, кто оставляет людей умирать на обочине.

Помогая незнакомцу подняться, он не знает, чего ожидать, но у того, очевидно, осталось кое-какое чувство самосохранения. Не пытаясь снова схватиться за нож, он выдыхает, опирается на Козимо, и, к счастью, выясняется, что стоять он может.

– Какие-нибудь раны, о которых мне следует знать? – интересуется Козимо.

– Нет, – стонет человек. – Просто… Сильно избили. Никаких ран.

Козимо понимает ответ так, что ран от ножа у незнакомца нет, что он и пытался выяснить.

– Хорошо. Тут недалеко, – подбадривает он. – Просто потерпи, пока не дойдем.

– Докуда? – стонет незнакомец.

Козимо впечатлен: на месте этого человека он бы уже давным-давно свалился без чувств. 

– До места, где я живу, – отзывается Козимо, сосредоточившись на том, чтобы ставить одну ногу перед другой, и неустанно проклиная темноту.

Он не уверен, что хочет сейчас раскрывать свою личность, не говоря уж о том, что для разговоров место неподходящее. Черт, ему холодно, он обессилел и просто хочет обсохнуть, но надо признать… Тяжесть незнакомца под боком в некотором роде успокаивает. И он теплее, чем ожидаешь от того, кто провел немалое время на дороге под дождем… Что ж, есть во всем этом хоть что-то хорошее. Идти медленнее уже невозможно. Он не пытается завести разговор, потому что это бессмысленно, да и незнакомец, насколько он чувствует, не в настроении для бесед, поэтому Козимо идет, и идет, и идет, и – наконец – добирается до двора. Ворота, разумеется, закрыты, но он колотит в них, подняв достаточно шума, чтобы быстро привлечь внимание. 

Он не помнит имя открывшей дверь служанки – Контессина наняла ее недавно – но явственно видит, что она более чем удивлена, увидев его и особенно его ношу.

– Господин… – она впускает его. – Мы не ожидали…

– Я хотел вернуться и не мог ждать.

– Вы _шли пешком_?

– Да. И, как видишь, выжил.

– Но… а кто… это?

– Его я нашел у дороги. Я ведь не мог просто бросить человека умирать, правда? Моя жена еще не в постели?

– Я… Нет, она легла несколько часов назад. Она… устает.

Ну разумеется. Ответ звучит почти упреком, и неудивительно: в последнее время Козимо навещает ее нечасто, но… А, потом. Об этом он будет беспокоиться позже.

– Очень хорошо, в таком случае я не стану тревожить ее покой. Покажи мне любую комнату с застеленной постелью.

Служанка ведет его на второй этаж. Незнакомец, к счастью, еще в сознании, поэтому способен помогать, когда нужно подниматься по лестнице. Козимо опускает его на кровать в скромной комнате для гостей, но обстановка тонет в полумраке: горит всего несколько свечей. 

А еще ему нужно обсушиться. Если он не ошибается, его комната недалеко.

– Я вытрусь и переоденусь, – говорит он служанке. – Оставь его, я сам о нем позабочусь. Единственное, я бы хотел, чтобы к моему возвращению горело больше трех свечей. И принеси полный кувшин воды.

– Ра… Разумеется, мой господин.

У Козимо нет времени переживать о том, насколько она не одобряет его выбор, когда речь заходит о вытаскивании незнакомцев из канав, поэтому он просто удаляется в свою комнату. Та, разумеется, освещена куда лучше. Он запирает дверь, разыскивает чистую сухую одежду, вытирается первой подходящей тряпкой и переодевается. Затем стягивает влажные волосы шнурком и надевает сухую обувь – проклятье, он словно заново родился. Козимо вспоминает, что незнакомец, вроде бы, сложен примерно как Лоренцо… А ведь ему тоже нужна сухая одежда. Лоренцо все равно здесь нет, верно? Козимо заглядывает в покои брата, берет кое-какую одежду, которую – он уверен – Лоренцо не носил годами – и возвращается в гостевую комнату. 

Незнакомец не переменил позы, но служанка послушно зажгла побольше свечей, и Козимо, наконец, может как следует разглядеть неожиданного гостя.

Тот, к слову, не сдвинулся с места. Глаза у него закрыты, но дыхание чересчур тяжелое, а поза слишком напряженная для человека во сне или в обмороке. Одежда на нем явно дешевая и поношенная, как и обувь – определенно простолюдин. У него заплыл глаз и разбита губа – должно быть, именно потому борода перепачкана кровью. У него спутанные темные кудрявые волосы, а в прорехе рубашки виден огромный синяк.

Козимо кладет принесенную одежду на ближайший стул, оставив при себе только небольшую тряпку, которая может пригодиться, чтобы кое-как стереть кровь. Прихватив кувшин, он садится на постель. Обмакнув тряпку в холодную воду, он убирает кувшин на прикроватный столик и начинает смывать с лица незнакомца кровь. 

Человек стонет, распахивает глаза и вздыхает с облегчением, увидев, где очутился.

– Успокойся, – говорит Козимо. – И скажи мне, все только выглядит плохо или на самом деле плохо.

– Выглядит хуже, чем есть на самом деле, – бормочет гость. – Кровь только из губы.

– Хорошо, – отвечает Козимо. – Полагаю, больше крови на тебе нет?

– Нет.

– Очень хорошо, – он полощет тряпку в порозовевшей воде. – Итак, могу ли я поинтересоваться, кого спас?

– Увы, никого важного, – отвечает незнакомец, пока Козимо стирает запекшуюся кровь. – В отличие от _тебя_ , осмелюсь предположить.

– Осмелишься предположить?

– Это дворец. И никакой слуга не смог бы… сделать то, что только что сделал ты. Даже если дворец не твой, ты в нем живешь. А раз ты живешь во дворце, то должен быть важной птицей. Как минимум.

М-да. Впечатляюще, надо сказать. Гость заметил все это, хотя у него, скорее всего, сотрясение. Судя по тому, как сложно ему сосредоточить взгляд и как часто он моргает, должно быть, он еще и головой стукнулся. Кроме того… Он молод. Или, по крайней мере, ближе по возрасту к Козимо, чем показалось на первый взгляд на обочине. 

– Ты… во многом прав, – соглашается Козимо. – Пусть будет «важная птица». Но вопрос, кто ты такой, остается вне зависимости от того, знатен ты или нет.

– Разумное желание. Ты ведь мне жизнь спас, – глубоко вздохнув, гость пытается сесть.

Козимо приходится поймать его за плечо и помочь откинуться на подушки, прежде чем тот снова упадет на постель. Отколотили его явно изрядно.

«И все же он смог подняться по лестнице, не издав ни звука». 

– Благодарю. Ну… Меня зовут Марко.

– Очаровательно. А дальше?

Марко пожимает плечами.

– Я не просто так сказал, что никого важного ты не спас. Родителей своих я не знал: они оставили меня перед монастырем сразу после рождения. Но, очевидно, многие считали меня красивым ребенком, так что прозвище прилипло. Вроде как.

– Что же у нас получается? Марко… Белло?

– Именно. Знаю, не идеально, особенно учитывая то, чем я занимаюсь, но что поделаешь.

– Действительно. А занимаешься ты?..

Марко откашливается.

– Я ушел от монашек, когда мне было шестнадцать. Надо ведь чему-то учиться, чтобы, ну, понимаешь, выжить без ремесла.

– А у тебя его не было?

– Они отчего-то решили, что я хочу быть солдатом. Отослали меня учиться драться на мечах и всему в том духе, когда я совсем вырос и стало ясно, что ничего более подходящего не найдется. Но _солдатом_ я быть не хотел. Поэтому… Не вернулся.

– И ты хорош в своем деле?

– Да, очень даже, – отвечает Марко. – Но вечер не удался.

– Как так?

– Дело, э, в моей работе. Я предлагаю… защиту людям, которые не столь хорошо владеют мечом и нуждаются в посторонней помощи, чтобы делать свое дело.

– Например, банкирам, которые перевозят деньги из города в город? 

– Именно, – Марко явно удивлен, что Козимо так быстро догадался. – Я как раз вернулся из последнего перехода. Мне хорошо заплатили, и я, как видно, был неосторожен, расплачиваясь за еду и выпивку. Наверное, кто-то увидел или вычислил, что у меня с собой много денег.

– На тебя напали?

– Ага. Человек восемь, самое меньшее, да еще этот дождь. Они поджидали меня. В смысле, мне пришлось остановиться в таверне около Кареджи, и они следовали за мной оттуда до места, где ты меня подобрал. Было темно, шел дождь… Ну, восемь на одного – расклад нечестный. Клянусь, я обычно не настолько плох в своем деле.

– И они украли твои деньги?

– К моему превеликому сожалению. Так могу я теперь узнать имя своего благодетеля?

Козимо не может сдержать смех: ему нравится, что Марко общается с ним по-простому и, несмотря на свое состояние, способен шутить. В последнее время смеяться доводится нечасто.

– Ну конечно можешь. Только сперва пообещай, что будешь и дальше разговаривать со мной так же, как сейчас.

– Случалось мне слышать и более странные просьбы.

Что ж, ладно. Козимо в самом деле надеется, что между ними ничего не изменится. Ему очень нравится, как идет разговор. Он ни с кем подобным образом не общался…

Давным-давно. 

– Мое имя… Медичи. Козимо де Медичи, – признается он и видит в расширившихся глазах Марко узнавание и изумление.

Марко открывает рот, закрывает, набирает воздуху, кивает раз-другой, и снова смотрит на него.

– Теперь я понимаю причину твоей просьбы.

– Правда?

– Учитывая, что я оказался в доме _второго по значимости человека во Флоренции_ , и это лишь потому, что первый – твой отец, я вполне понимаю, почему ты решил, будто я начну общаться с тобой по-иному. Я бы, наверное, так и сделал.

– Вот и не делай. По-иному я и без того достаточно общаюсь, – честно сообщает Козимо, снова ополаскивает окровавленную тряпицу и, сдавшись, роняет ее в кувшин. – Если я важный человек, это не значит, что я бросаю людей умирать в придорожных канавах.

Марко кивает.

– Ну тогда прими мою благодарность. Надеюсь, это не прозвучало чрезмерно… почтительно?

– Нет. А тебе, полагаю, стоит избавиться от мокрой одежды.

– Верно. Я справлюсь сам, ты и так уже сделал для меня слишком много.

– Что если я обожду за дверью, а ты позовешь, если понадобится помощь?

Кажется, такого Марко не ждал.

– Я… Да. Хорошо. Но позволь заметить, от важной птицы непривычно слышать подобное предложение.

Козимо сказал бы: «Хоть кто-то так думает». Ему все еще больно от того, что случилось с Ринальдо несколько лет назад. Он выходит из комнаты и ждет, прислушиваясь к шорохам внутри, пока Марко не сообщает, что он может возвращаться, если хочет.

Старая одежда лежит на полу, и видно, что вещи Лоренцо в самом деле подошли неплохо. Но вот синяк не стал выглядеть лучше под белой рубашкой – скорее, гораздо хуже.

– Может, послать за доктором? – предлагает Козимо, разглядывая синяк.

– Нет… нет нужды, – отзывается Марко, пожалуй, слишком поспешно. – Честно, мне сильнее доставалось. Надо просто отдохнуть.

– Ну раз ты так считаешь, – с сомнением говорит Козимо.

Однако он не хочет показаться… важной птицей, которая пренебрегает желаниями людей, когда эти желания касаются их собственного благополучия.

– Тогда, полагаю, оставлю тебя отдыхать, и поглядим, как ты будешь чувствовать себя завтра.

– Если мое присутствие не…

– Чепуха. Половина моего семейства вообще не здесь и возвратится лишь через несколько дней, но даже если бы они были дома, места во дворце полно. К тому же, я сам тебя сюда привел, поэтому твое присутствие никому не помешает. Но если завтра тебе не станет лучше, я зову доктора.

– Звучит… справедливо, – соглашается Марко. – Будем надеяться, этого не понадобится.

– Будем надеяться. Спокойной ночи, – Козимо направляется к двери.

– Спасибо. И… тебе того же.

Козимо догадывается, что Марко хотел добавить «господин» или что-то в этом духе, но передумал.

Хорошо.

Он идет не в покои Контессины – нет резона ее будить, особенно учитывая, что постель не его – а к себе и переодевается ко сну. И думает: «Что если это был знак?»

Он знает, что уже скоро отец передаст ему все семейные дела. Когда это случится, врагов у него станет вдвое больше, будто их сейчас недостаточно. Сам он выстоит против двоих, не более: его всегда интересовали скорее письменные принадлежности, нежели мечи. И вот, аккурат когда настает время побеспокоиться о возможных покушениях, он встречает человека, сведущего в защите жизни тех, кто не способен позаботиться об этом самостоятельно, человека, который, разговаривая с ним, смотрит не в землю, а… в глаза?

Козимо ничего не смыслит в знаках свыше, и опыта в этой области у него определенно немного.

Но… это слишком удачное совпадение, чтобы не оказаться знаком свыше.

В конце концов он решает сперва отдохнуть, а затем подумать об этом как следует. Но перспективу определенно стоит рассмотреть. 

***

На следующий день он идет проведать жену – нельзя бесконечно откладывать визит, верно? – и ведет себя учтиво, как всегда, и она, как всегда, ожидает от него чего-то большего, и порой он жалеет, что не может дать ей того, на что она, разумеется, надеялась в браке, и _все-таки_ … Все-таки он не может. Если бы только у него был тогда выбор, _если бы_.

Как бы то ни было, она выглядит цветуще и лекарь утверждает, что она здорова настолько, насколько может быть здорова женщина, носящая ребенка вот уже почти восемь месяцев. Это хорошие новости. Воспользовавшись присутствием врача, Козимо, стоит им покинуть комнату, просит его взглянуть на гостя. Врач, разумеется, удивлен, но отказать не может. 

Оказывается, что Марко серьезно ошибался, предполагая, что к утру ему станет лучше. Когда они стучат в дверь, никто не отзывается, и когда они входят, Марко все еще в постели – горит в жару и стонет всякий раз, когда переворачивается с боку на бок. Видно, что лекарю ужасно хочется спросить, какое отношение Козимо имеет _вот к этому вот_ , но Козимо бросает на него строгий взгляд, давая понять, что рассчитывает не на праздное любопытство, а на тщательный осмотр.

Доверив лекарю его работу, Козимо выходит из комнаты. Тот не появляется достаточно долго, чтобы заключить, что работа делается как следует. 

– Господин, – окликает доктор, выйдя из комнаты.

– Как он?

– Ну, могло быть намного хуже. Жар, похоже, случился от пребывания под холодным дождем. В самом деле имеются несколько достаточно болезненных синяков, но ничего не сломано, и, скажу вам честно, остается лишь ждать, пока они рассосутся сами. Что касается жара, нужно отлежаться, и он спадет. Если служанка станет заглядывать к больному дважды в день, дабы удостовериться, что он ест, пьет и остается в постели, он должен поправиться в течение нескольких дней. 

– Очень хорошо. Есть что-нибудь для ускорения заживления ушибов?

– Я могу оставить несколько травяных настоев, – отвечает доктор. – Но боюсь, в основном, придется просто терпеть.

– Тогда пришлите их. Спасибо, – Козимо платит больше, чем полагается, после чего лекарь рассыпается в благодарностях и быстро уходит.

Козимо возвращается в комнату. Кувшин снова полон и стоит около постели. Наверное, следует позвать служанку, как посоветовал врач, но…

В конце концов, ему все равно нечего делать, пока не вернутся отец и Лоренцо, а они не вернутся еще несколько дней. В противном случае придется… Что ж, наверное, он трус, но он не знает, что сказать Контессине, и не представляет, как станет изображать чувства, которых не ощущает. К тому же, вчерашняя служанка не выглядит довольной перспективой дважды в день навещать какого-то хворающего незнакомца. 

Что ж. Он остается. Убедившись, что тряпица у Марко на лбу влажная и прохладная, Козимо закрывает дверь и возвращается в комнату, чтобы прихватить тетрадь для рисования и еще две книги: если кто-нибудь увидит его, то вообразит, будто он решил почитать или просмотреть счета. В покоях Марко он усаживается за маленький столик в углу. Марко стонет во сне, но не просыпается. Должно быть, ему больно двигаться.

Открыв тетрадь, Козимо пытается вспомнить нарисованные ранее дополнения к веранде виллы в Кареджи. Листы с ними лежали в сумке и промокли под тем дождем так, что их осталось лишь выбросить. Приходится прерваться: служанка приносит обещанные доктором травы. Она все еще выглядит так, будто не одобряет решение Козимо сидеть здесь, но он просто отсылает ее, ставит питье на прикроватный столик и возвращается к рисованию. Результаты не радуют. Что-то просто… не сходится. Такое ощущение, что нужно само здание перед глазами, чтобы хотя бы попытаться восстановить наброски. 

Мотнув головой, Козимо переворачивает лист чистой стороной вверх. Взгляд падает на человека в постели, и мелькает мысль, что у него интересное лицо. Его, пожалуй, не назовешь красивым… в привычном смысле, он нисколько не походит на римские статуи или скульптуры Донателло. В его лице нет ни симметрии, ни схожести с древнегреческими статуями (еще бы, с этим острым носом, щетиной и растрепанными волосами), но все же он красив… по-своему? Резкие черты хорошо смотрятся на слегка округлом лице. Загорелая кожа подходит непослушным кудрявым волосам, которые сейчас в довольно плохом состоянии, но если бы их вымыть как следует…

Интересное лицо для портрета, заключает Козимо, а потом трясет головой, пытаясь выгнать дурацкую мысль. Куда там. Только этого ему и не хватало. Он замечает неодобрительные взгляды всякий раз, когда рисует усовершенствования к дому, но их отец хотя бы терпит. Последнее, что ему нужно – чтобы кто-то узнал о том, что он желает рисовать почти полного незнакомца.

Отложив тетрадь, Козимо берет одну из принесенных книг. 

***

В последующие дни Козимо дочитывает книгу, берется за вторую и дважды перепроверяет банковские документы. На четвертый день под совместным воздействием трав и покоя жар спадает, и оказывается, что Козимо был прав: Марко в самом деле по-своему красив, когда его волосы чистые, не спутанные и не слежавшиеся от пота.

Больше думать, конечно же, не о чем. 

– Не хочу, чтобы это прозвучало, ну, чрезмерно почтительно, – начинает Марко в тот день, когда врач заключает, что он практически здоров, не считая оставшихся синяков, – я не из-за твоего положения это говорю, но… как ни погляди, выходит, что я у тебя в долгу.

– Ты не… – заикается Козимо. 

– В долгу, – перебивает Марко, и Козимо рад, что хоть кто-то обращается с ним просто как с равным. – Причем в моем окружении это называется «должен по гроб жизни». Я понятия не имею, чем могу тебе отплатить, но все же решил поставить тебя в известность, что… так оно и есть. Как по мне.

Он пристально смотрит на Козимо, явно не желая отступать. Козимо, размышляя, бросает взгляд на его руки – огрубевшие пальцы, темный загар, темнее, чем у него. Конечно, наверняка Марко доводится бывать на солнце куда чаще. 

Козимо снова смотрит Марко в лицо и думает: «Инстинкты меня обычно не подводят, правда ведь?». Пусть даже он хочет нечто такое…

Скажем, нечто такое, чего ни отец, ни кто-то другой для него не выбирали. Ему нравится этот человек – настолько, насколько может нравиться человек, встреченный в подобных обстоятельствах. Он хотя бы обращается с Козимо не так, будто тот хрустальный или какой-нибудь желторотик, требующий постоянных наставлений. И потом…

А, ладно, Козимо просто доверится инстинктам.

– Что если я скажу тебе, что знаю, как ты можешь расплатиться? 

– В таком случае, я слушаю.

Козимо смотрит ему в глаза – если уж на то пошло, смотреть еще куда-нибудь в продолжение этого разговора он не собирается.

– Скажем так, – начинает он, – большинство людей находятся при мне потому, что они мои родственники, либо потому, что такое место определил для них мой прославленный отец. «Включая мою жену» – но это он вслух не говорит.

– Понимаю. 

– Скажем так, время идет, и мне… все больше приходится перенимать обязанности отца, – продолжает Козимо. – Он важный человек. И занимает важную должность.

– Так оно и есть.

– А значит, со временем все больше вероятность, что моя жизнь окажется под угрозой. Многим мой отец не по вкусу. И я тоже.

– Я не имел удовольствия быть знакомым с твоим отцом, – вставляет Марко, – но что касается тебя, у меня такое впечатление, что они не правы. 

Козимо раздраженно фыркает, хотя мысль ему приятна.

– Что ж, спасибо, но у них на то свои причины. В любом случае, вероятно, мне бы очень пригодился человек… с твоими навыками, если я понятно выражаюсь. В конце концов, ты сам сказал, что зарабатываешь на жизнь тем, что помогаешь людям остаться в живых, верно?

– Верно, – соглашается Марко. – Подозреваю, я произвел не лучшее первое впечатление, но…

– Я тебя прошу, один против нескольких в подобную погоду… я бы не сказал, что это обычная ситуация для демонстрации навыков. Как бы то ни было, мне очень нужен человек, который, так сказать, прикрывал бы мне спину. Желательно, не нанятый отцом и способный держаться со мной более или менее как с равным. Если пообещаешь, что не подчинишься отцу, когда он неминуемо предложит тебе денег, дабы ты докладывал ему, что я делаю, пока он не видит, именно так ты можешь вернуть свой долг.

– Твой… Твой отец может предложить мне подобное?

– О, мой отец _непременно_ предложит тебе подобное. Когда-то я… я был влюблен в женщину, связь с которой отец не одобрял, и он заплатил ей, чтобы она исчезла из моей жизни. Я ему не простил.

А вспомнить хотя бы тот случай с Ринальдо? Но Козимо старается не думать об этом слишком часто.

Марко выглядит слегка потрясенным.

– Я бы… я бы не стал. В смысле, я должен тебе, а не ему. 

– Что ж, отлично, – Козимо, позволив себе слегка улыбнуться, протягивает руку. – Похоже, мы договорились.

Марко настороженно отвечает на рукопожатие. Все верно. Мозолистые пальцы. В самом деле огрубевшие. Но он держит руку Козимо куда осторожнее, чем можно было бы от него ожидать.

– Договорились.

_(Впоследствии Козимо пожалеет о многих решениях._

_Но_ _не_ _об_ _этом_ _.)_

**Спустя полгода**

– Что с волосами?

Если бы спросил кто-нибудь другой, Козимо сделал бы вид, что ему все равно.

Но… с их встречи минуло полгода, и он слишком четко помнит день, когда Марко вошел в кабинет, кашлянул и выложил перед ним мешочек монет, который ему всучил отец Козимо, намекая на то, что от Марко теперь ожидается плясать под _его_ дудку.

_(– Я пытался отказаться, только он и слушать не захотел и, кажется, притворился, будто уважает мой выбор. Разумеется, он думает, должно быть, что в следующий раз я поддамся, однако я решил, что раз уж швырнуть в него эти деньги – неважная идея, я лучше просто отдам их тебе, – рассказал Марко._

_Козимо кивнул, спрятал мешочек в ящик стола и ничего не ответил, потому что в горле встал ком. Ведь двое других, которых он пытался нанять для этой работы, деньги взяли._ )

И поскольку Козимо уверен, что отец не узнает, он позволяет себе вздрогнуть.

– Просто… Ну… Скажем, в последнее время поступало много престраннейших намеков.

– Например?

Козимо пожимает плечами.

– Теперь, став отцом, я беру на себя более важные обязательства, и для этого мне нужно выглядеть достойно. Послушав эти намеки с месяц, я решил, что так будет спокойнее для всех.

Он не рассказывает, с какой неохотой расстался с длинными волосами: без них он чувствует себя будто голым, и какая-то часть его твердит: «Вместе с ними ты потерял все, что привязывало тебя к прежним мечтами, да?» Он отчаянно силится не слушать этот голос. Марко некоторое время смотрит на него, затем коротко кивает.

– Понятно. Могу я выразиться… вольно? 

– Ты здесь за этим, помимо прочего, разве нет?

Марко бросает на него еще один взгляд и пожимает плечами.

– Они тебе шли. И в длинных волосах нет ничего… недостойного.

– Так я тебе и поверил, – отзывается Козимо, но, несмотря на отвратительное настроение, ему становится чуть лучше.

В конце концов, никого не заботит, какой длины волосы у Марко, но опять-таки, _достойным_ его здесь считает разве что Контессина. По крайней мере, они, кажется, друг другу понравились, и почему-то это не задевает Козимо. Ему вовсе не нужно, чтобы их с женой отношения, и так шаткие, подвергались дополнительным испытаниям.

_(Иногда он думает, что мог бы хоть попытаться дать ей больше, пусть даже просто потому, что она-то свои обязанности выполняет._

_Если_ _бы_ _только_ _тогда_ _ему_ _дали_ _выбор_ _.)_

– Что ж, полагаю, в таком случае расти волосы за нас обоих.

Марко едва заметно ухмыляется.

– Мне давали и более сложные приказы.

Козимо думает, что на этом тему следует закрыть, но…

Рука сама тянется к голове, и под ладонью короткие теперь волосы едва ощутимо завиваются на затылке.

Он молчит о том, что больше не узнает себя в зеркале.

**Год спустя**

В запертой шкатулке Козимо хранит стопку листов.

Это не та бумага, на которой он зарисовывает усовершенствования для дворца. Те рисунки безопасны. Никто на них не жалуется, и родители по-прежнему считают, будто он безумно одержим архитектурой, а еще излишне щедрой платой архитекторам, нанимаемым, чтобы воплотить чертежи в жизнь.

Он осознает, что держать эти листы под замком – просто смешно. Он помогает управлять самым важным городским банком, он регулярно сидит рядом с отцом в Синьории, каждый житель Флоренции знает, кто он такой и что значит его имя, у него есть жена и ребенок, и он теперь достойный человек во всех смыслах этого слова, и при всем при этом он прячет _рисунки_ , будто те – какой-то грех, требующий покаяния. 

Иногда он думает, что покаяться все же следует, но никогда не заходит дальше мыслей. Большей частью потому, что склоняется к мнению, что ничего грешного в этом нет.

А бывает, он думает, что надо их сжечь и покончить с этим, но…

Он не способен заглушить голос, твердящий: «Как только ты это сделаешь, станешь точно таким же, как отец» и «Это единственная оставшаяся преграда, которая вас разделяет».

Твердо Козимо знает лишь одно: становится таким же, как отец, он не хочет, пусть даже весь мир принуждает его именно к этому. 

Он мотает головой, запирает дверь и открывает шкатулку. Из нее он достает толстую кожаную папку. На первом листе незаконченный набросок улыбающейся мордашки сына, который он нарисовал вчера по памяти и не нашел времени завершить. Мелькает мысль, что можно даже показать этот набросок Пьеро. Хотя бы потому, что сын его все равно не запомнит.

Вероятно. Как знать. Все равно он почти не видится с Пьеро наедине. Ему нужно проверять банковские книги, посещать заседания Синьории и притворяться, что всё это ему нравится, хотя до последнего никому нет дела. Жена все еще смотрит на него так, словно ждет разговора. Разговаривать об этом он не будет. Он точно знает, что не будет. Он встает, ищет в столе уголь и чуть было не защемляет пальцы ящиком, когда в дверь стучат.

– Да?

– Мой господин.

А, Эмилия. Козимо выдыхает с облегчением и радуется про себя, что не забыл запереть дверь.

– Простите, что беспокою, но ваша матушка желает вас видеть. Она сказала: «Как можно скорее».

Что следует толковать: «Сию же минуту». Козимо стонет вслух.

– Понял. Сейчас приду.

Закрывая ящик, он гадает, зачем вообще понадобился кому-то так рано, потом выходит из комнаты и захлопывает дверь.

И только тогда осознает, что _оставил чертову шкатулку открытой_ , когда стоит рядом с Эмилией перед покоями матери. Вернуться он, разумеется, не может.

Изо всех сил надеясь, что никто не войдет в кабинет, он стучит в дверь.

***

Разумеется, его ждет еще одна лекция о нужде в новых наследниках и о том, что Контессина выполняет свои обязанности, а он – нет.

Козимо никогда бы не признался вслух – но он почти все пропускает мимо ушей. Господи, он ведь уже сделал все, что от него требовалось, дал им наследника, ему что, полагается еще делать вид, будто ему это нравится?

К тому времени, как ему позволено удалиться, приходится приложить усилия, чтобы не сорваться на бег. Боже, если кто-то вошел в кабинет…

Может, в самом деле стоит уничтожить рисунки и жить дальше, хотя бы потому, что тогда исключен риск, что их кто-нибудь найдет? Так будет гораздо проще, а той его части, которая ужасается этой перспективе, придется просто умолкнуть. Может, он вредит сам себе, выцарапывая время для того, чему он все равно не сможет себя посвятить, хотя всегда хотелось. Вероятно, стоит перестать позволять себе послабления, потому что в такие минуты он вспоминает, что не может заниматься этим _постоянно_ , как когда-то мечтал.

Но какое это будет иметь значение, если его раскроют. Возможно, он удовлетворится чертежами усовершенствований для покоев, дворца и внутреннего двора, и избавиться от всего прочего будет не так больно. Возможно когда-нибудь, когда он окончательно займет отцовское место, никто не осмелится сказать ему в лицо, что в его положении не пристало увлекаться _созданием_ произведений искусства…

Или стоит вообще все навсегда бросить. Не признаваясь себе в том, что одна мысль об этом ощущается ударом ножа в живот (так же он чувствует себя всякий раз, когда проходит мимо Санта-Мария-дель-Фьоре и смотрит на недостроенный купол), он возвращается в кабинет.

И, ощущая, как подгибаются ноги, падает в ближайшее кресло.

Шкатулка закрыта, но не заперта. Подняв крышку, Козимо видит, что она пуста. То есть, не пуста, но папки с рисунками в ней нет. 

_Проклятье._

***

Он ожидает, что отец заговорит об этом за ужином, но – нет. Отец ведет себя так, будто все… в полном порядке. Козимо держится настороже и поглядывает по очереди на всех присутствующих за столом, пытаясь заметить, не смотрит ли кто на него по-иному, но… Ничего. С одной стороны, это порядочное облегчение. С другой… С другой, да кто, черт побери, забрал рисунки? С минуту он размышляет, не взял ли папку кто-нибудь из прислуги, чтобы потом шантажировать его. А кто еще мог войти в кабинет? Разве Лоренцо, но… 

Нет, Лоренцо бы пришел и потребовал объяснений. Это точно не он. Козимо заподозрил бы Эмилию, однако она провожала его к матери лично. Опять-таки, она могла вернуться позже: когда он покинул мать, она его не ждала. Но если догадка неверна, спрашивать в лоб – плохая затея. Он не хочет, чтобы об этом кто-то знал, поэтому не станет ни к кому обращаться без уверенности, что они понимают, о чем речь. 

Ужин проходит как обычно. К концу трапезы Козимо заключает, что за исчезновением рисунков не стоит никто из присутствующих (ну или рисунки взяли по их приказу, но им об этом еще не сообщили), разве если допустить, что его родственники – куда лучшие лицедеи, чем казалось все это время. Не говоря уж о том, что молчать об этом никто бы не стал: родители никогда не медлят с тем, чтобы сообщить плохие вести, и Контессине не свойственно молчать, это он знает наверно. В итоге Козимо притворяется, что все нормально, а затем удаляется в покои (которые не делит с женой), твердо настроенный придумать, как заняться поисками, не возбудив подозрений. В противном случае он не уснет ночью, ведь его постоянно будет грызть мысль о…

В дверь стучат. 

– Да?

– Можно войти?

Козимо сразу же узнает голос Марко и сам идет открывать, гадая, что тому понадобилось обсудить в такое время.

– Проходи, пожалуйста, – он впускает Марко в комнату. – Тебе что-то нужно?

– Нет, – отвечает Марко, – но, думаю, у меня есть кое-что, что нужно тебе.

Только теперь Козимо замечает, что он что-то прижимает к груди. Марко вручает ему джутовый мешок, и, взяв его, Козимо ощущает… Очертания своей папки внутри.

– Что… – он лезет в мешок: не мог же он ошибиться…

Он не ошибся. Его папка, в том же состоянии, в котором он ее оставил днем.

– Прости, что взял без предупреждения, – вполголоса говорит Марко. – Утром тебе пришли письма из Рима, а рядом, кроме меня, никого не оказалось. Я принес их сюда, но ты навещал мать. Я увидел папку в открытой шкатулке, хотел было уйти и закрыть дверь, но тут услышал шаги в коридоре. Я схватил папку, чтобы никто не застал меня рассматривающим ее, а потом появилась Эмилия и спросила, что я тут делаю без разрешения. Я ответил, что рассчитывал застать тебя, и решил уйти, пока она ни о чем не догадалась. Шкатулку я закрыл, но запереть не смог, а что касается папки, пришлось прикинуться, будто она была при мне изначально. Я до самого вечера не мог подкараулить тебя в одиночестве.

Кажется, никогда в жизни Козимо не испытывал такого облегчения. Он едва держится на ногах. Он рассердился было, но сейчас лишь благодарен, что все произошло именно так. Даже если это значит…

– Ты ее просматривал?

– Видел только рисунок сверху. Догадаться, что внутри, было несложно.

– И… В смысле, я знаю, ты бы никому…

– Ясное дело, нет, – перебивает Марко, и Козимо очень рад, что чаще всего тот не дает ему закончить фразу. – Не понимаю, конечно, зачем прилагать такие усилия, чтобы прятать рисунки, но, разумеется, я бы никому не сказал.

– Я… Ну… – начинает Козимо, чувствуя себя неловко, хотя не стоило бы. – Давай просто остановимся на том, что они когда-то служили причиной… разногласий, мягко говоря. Я хочу сохранить мир в семье.

– Ясно, – отвечает Марко. – Просто такое ощущение… Извини. Мне не стоит этого говорить. 

– Нет, стоит, – не уступает Козимо. – Я бы предпочел, чтобы ты продолжил.

«А еще теперь ты знаешь, и, думаю, я верю, что ты сохранишь секрет, но не знаю, смогу ли доверить его кому-то еще».

Марко пожимает плечами.

– В этом… ничего плохого нет, как по мне. В смысле, я сам не художник, и мне стоит быть благодарным, что меня в свое время хотя бы писать научили. И это… Я, конечно, увидел только один рисунок, но он замечательный. Ты создаешь прекрасные вещи. Я не понимаю, о чем тут можно ссориться. Плюс мои навыки… полностью противоположны. Возможно именно потому мое мнение такое, какое оно есть.

– Полностью противоположны?

– Козимо, ты уже забыл, зачем меня нанял, или не заметил, что я зарабатываю на жизнь тем, что причиняю людям вред?

«Мне ты определенно никогда никакого вреда не причинял», – думает Козимо, но вслух этого не говорит.

– Но ты еще и защищаешь людей, – тихо возражает он, похвала кажется неуклюжей: ему крайне редко доводится говорить кому бы то ни было такие вещи. – Не будь о себе… столь плохого мнения.

– Я считаю, оно того стоит, – Марко пристально смотрит на него. – Это не обязательно… плохо. Но я все еще думаю, что рисунки – это не то, что стоит хранить взаперти.

Мгновение они просто смотрят друг на друга. У Козимо многое вертится на языке. В первую очередь – «спасибо». Но горло перехватило, и Марко, кажется, это понимает, потому что быстро кивает и расправляет плечи.

– Полагаю, я сделал то, за чем пришел, – говорит он. – Я пойду, если ты…

– Погоди, – прерывает Козимо.

«Зачем я это делаю?»

– Я никому не скажу, если…

– Знаю, что не скажешь.

Он все-таки это делает. Уверенно.

– Я не о том… Я хотел сказать, если хочешь взглянуть на них, можешь смотреть.

Козимо не об этом собирался попросить, но что сказано, то сказано, и он сжимает папку в руках уже не так сильно.

– Можно?

– Я ведь только что разрешил, правда?

Хмыкнув, Марко принимает папку так бережно, как до этого, насколько видел Козимо, обращался только с мечом, пока начищал его.

Почему-то мысль о том, что Марко обращается так же с его рисунками, очень приятна.

– Э, присаживайся, – приглашает Козимо, сообразив, что они оба довольно неловко топчутся на месте.

Марко, кашлянув, кивает и опускается на стул около свечи. Козимо не уверен, хочет ли наблюдать за Марко, пока тот осторожно открывает папку, но все-таки решает смотреть. Хотя бы потому, что не знает, повторится ли когда-нибудь подобная ситуация, и – может быть – потому, что интересно узнать, что подумает о его рисунках человек, далекий от искусства.

Глаза у Марко слегка расширяются, когда он просматривает рисунки один за другим. На некоторых его губы чуть приоткрываются от удивления (или восхищения?).

Над одним он замирает, и Козимо подходит сзади, просто чтобы взглянуть, что за рисунок.

Этого следовало ожидать.

Дело в том, что… Еще до женитьбы, во время последней поездки в Рим, он нарисовал портрет Бьянки, потому что… Он сам не знает почему. Из страха забыть ее? Из желания проверить, не получится ли изгнать чувства к ней, если перенести ее черты на бумагу? Он не знает. Но что он знает наверняка – это не просто набросок. Он потрудился над тем, чтобы раскрасить рисунок. Конечно, результат мог быть и получше, но… Ее волосы такие же рыжие, какими он их помнит. Правда, они слегка потускнели, потому что рисунок долго хранился в темноте, но общее впечатление это не портит. Ее глаза все такие же зеленые, лицо – прелестное, губы – мягкие. Он ограничился лицом, рук на рисунке нет, но руки он помнит тоже. Она вся была мягкая и податливая под ним, однако руки у нее были шершавые там, где были нежными у него. Разумеется. Он даже собственную одежду никогда не стирал. 

В мгновение безумия проносится мысль: «Будут ли руки Марко еще жестче?»

– Что-то мне подсказывает, – после недолгого молчания заговаривает Марко, – что на этом рисунке та самая женщина, которую тебе не позволили любить.

– Это настолько очевидно?

Марко едва заметно пожимает плечами.

– Он отличается от других. Едва ли я смогу объяснить, чем именно, но отличается.

– Надо было его сжечь, – вздыхает Козимо.

– Зачем?

– А ты представь, что будет, если кто-нибудь другой увидит этот конкретный портрет, – с горечью отзывается Козимо.

Марко покачивает головой и осторожно возвращает рисунок на место.

– Тогда у тебя не останется ничего на память о ней.

– Я ее все равно забыть не могу, сколько бы ни пытался, – говорит Козимо. – Какая разница. В той ситуации меня выбора не было. Это и есть самое худшее в том… как все закончилось.

– Как ее звали?

– Бьянка, – отвечает Козимо. 

Марко снова рассматривает портрет, затем переключается на рисунок под ним, но видно, что тот уже не так занимает его внимание.

– Мне кажется, – замечает он, – ей бы рисунок понравился.

– Я познакомился с ней, когда она позировала для нескольких… друзей, – поясняет Козимо, тщательно подбирая слова. – Сходство даже не самое точное.

– Дело не в этом, – возражает Марко, пролистывая остальные рисунки.

– В чем же?

– Ты говорил, она была швеей?

– Нет. Прачкой.

– Что ж, это ничего особенно не меняет. Может, для _важных_ людей это не столь очевидно, но как ты думаешь, многие ли из… нас, если позволишь так выразиться, имеют возможность получить портрет, нарисованный с такой любовью? Даже если кто-нибудь нарисовал ее лучше, чувство будет уже не тем.

Козимо должен признать, что замечание верное. Он в самом деле рисовал этот портрет с любовью.

– И… Я все же не понимаю, как можно думать, что их необходимо прятать, – заключает Марко, закрывая папку.

– Прости?

– Я хочу сказать, я понимаю, почему твой отец считает рисование пустой тратой времени, но это он зря. И тебе не следует ничего жечь.

Козимо смеется – хотя бы для того, чтобы не расплакаться. Отойдя, он усаживается на кровать. 

– Я и не хочу. Просто похоже, будто я отчаянно за них цепляюсь, понимаешь? Может, мне просто нужно… прекратить.

– А ты этого действительно хочешь?

Козимо находит смелость встретиться с Марко взглядом: тот кажется совершенно серьезным.

– Не думаю. Но… зачем мне вообще потакать себе? Дальше архитектурных усовершенствований дело, скорее всего, по-любому не пойдет.

– Потому что ты любишь это занятие слишком сильно, чтобы его бросить, – немедленно откликается Марко.

– Прости?

– Это же очевидно. Оно тебе нравится больше банковских книг. И… можно мне сказать кое-что совсем напрямую?

– Прошу.

– Неважно, насколько коротко ты обрезал волосы или как старательно прячешь рисунки. Одного взгляда достаточно, чтобы понять, что больше всего на свете тебе нравится искусство. Никто не должен так себя… калечить.

Козимо забывает дышать. В глазах становится горячо, черт возьми.

– Это ты прямо сейчас вычислил или…

– Нет. То есть, совсем ясно стало сейчас, но тот факт, что ты пытаешься привыкнуть к жизни, которая тебя не нравится, очевиден для любого, у кого есть глаза и желание присмотреться.

Долгое мгновение Козимо в самом буквальном смысле не может подыскать слова для ответа. Затем ответ приходит.

– Давно ты об этом знаешь? 

Марко смеется.

– С тех пор, как согласился работать на тебя.

– _Что_?

– Уже тогда все было ясно. И потом, – Марко поглаживает закрытую папку, – думаю, если бы она смогла увидеть его, сочла бы себя счастливицей.

– Набросок? Почему?

Марко дергает плечом.

– Как думаешь, все ли в мире могут получить свой портрет, нарисованный с любовью? Такое случается с нами не часто.

Как-то слегка странно он строит фразу.

Как будто…

– Ты сейчас о ней говоришь или о себе?

«О чем вообще я только что спросил?»

Едва слова слетают с губ, он жалеет, что не способен взять их обратно. Хотя бы потому, что даже если их отношения куда более дружеские, чем можно было бы предположить, учитывая, что Марко работает на него, вопрос вышел чересчур личный. Ладно, весь их разговор личный, но это не вполне то же самое…

– Может, и о себе, – признается Марко.

По крайней мере, он не выглядит сердитым. Просто… согласным, что ли?

– Не стоило спрашивать, – идет на попятную Козимо.

– Я не против, – не похоже, что Марко лжет. – К тому же я первый заговорил об этом.

Здравый смысл требует держать рот на замке.

– Так если я спрошу, хотел бы ты получить свой портрет, нарисованный с любовью… ты не будешь против этого вопроса?

– Сдается мне, у девушек, готовых ответить на мои ухаживания, не окажется свободного времени на такие праздные занятия. 

Козимо вспоминает, о чем думал на заре их знакомства.

«У него интересное лицо».

И ведь тогда он Марко совсем не знал.

Ему вообще не следует думать о подобном. По многим причинам. В первую очередь, потому что если он сделает то, о чем думает, то поставит себя в очень опасное положение. Не говоря уж о том, что он прекрасно понимает, что будет, если кто-нибудь об этом узнает.

Он ведь сам использовал подобное знание в качестве оружия. А когда застал Донателло с юношей, не почувствовал никакого отвращения. 

Что угодно, только не отвращение. Он повидал достаточно художников с подобными предпочтениями, чтобы понять: нет ничего ужасного в любви к мужчине. По крайней мере, это не настолько плохо, как полагают многие.

Будь перед ним кто-нибудь другой, он бы не осмелился, но… _Но_.

Марко – это не _кто-нибудь другой_.

– А что если я скажу, что знаю человека, у которого есть время на такие праздные занятия, но он не девушка? – выпаливает Козимо.

Черт, такое он мог сказать раньше, когда его волосы были длиннее, а жизнь куда проще. 

Марко заглядывает ему в глаза. Первая реакция Козимо – облегчение, потому что обозленным он не выглядит. Вторая – недоверие, потому что он выглядит _заинтересованным_.

– Мы говорим о человеке, который сидит передо мной, или ком-то ином?

– Нет. Не о ком-то ином, – признается Козимо.

Он не знает, чего ожидать. 

Но он точно не ожидает, что Марко поднимется, запрет дверь, присядет рядом и спросит:

– Ты сейчас серьезно?

– От шуток мне выгоды мало, верно?

– Очень хорошо, – Марко придвигается ближе, – что здесь я верен лишь _тебе_ , – выдыхает он в губы Козимо, а потом наклоняется и прижимается губами к его рту.

Дело в том, что после Бьянки Козимо целовался очень редко. Он целует жену, конечно, для порядка и из чувства долга. Но никогда _от_ _всего_ _сердца_.

Столько лет прошло. 

Ему казалось, что ощущение отпечаталось в памяти, но он обнаруживает, что не прав. Ну или просто все по-другому, потому что у Бьянки были мягкие губы, а Марко целуется грубовато и незатейливо, хотя в последнем они схожи. Бьянка целовалась от души, и Марко делает так же, если уж на то пошло. На мгновение, отзываясь, Козимо совершенно оглушен, и… Он гадал, будут ли руки Марко такими же загрубевшими, как у Бьянки. Когда эти руки ложатся ему на затылок, он чувствует, что да, загрубевшие, пусть и в других местах. Господи, они даже жестче и пальцы не такие тонкие, но они все равно очень, очень нежные, и, наверное, это должно ощущаться странно…

Но не ощущается. Он сам видел, какими нежными могут быть пальцы Марко, когда тот держит меч, рисунки и вещи, которыми дорожит. От мысли, что Марко обращается подобным образом с ним, у Козимо сладко кружится голова. Он размыкает губы, стонет в поцелуй, и, когда их языки сталкиваются, его вдруг бросает в жар – так, как не случалось уже давно.

Впрочем, очень давно он не делил постель с человеком, которого выбрал для себя сам.

Он поднимает руки, проводит кончиками пальцев по щекам Марко, по бороде, которая уже больше не выглядит неопрятной, молча требуя углубить поцелуй, и Марко подчиняется. Козимо не останавливает его, когда тот наклоняется, и, не успев понять, что произошло, обнаруживает, что лежит на спине, а Марко – наполовину на нем. Точнее, скорее на боку, если честно, и когда они отстраняются, тяжело дыша, Марко осознает их положение. На мгновение он кажется смущенным – этого выражения Козимо раньше не видел – но потом нерешительно кладет руку Козимо на бедро. Он сглатывает, и Козимо, увидев движение кадыка, ощущает желание потянуться и поцеловать дрогнувшее горло, но вместо этого просто не сводит с Марко глаз, гадая, что тот видит перед собой.

Жесткая ладонь накрывает его щеку.

– Полагаю, – выдыхает Марко хрипло и одурело, – ты не хочешь останавливаться на этом.

– А ты?

– Нет.

– Что ж, тогда я тоже не хочу.

– Отрадно слышать. Тогда… Как ты хочешь?

Как? Козимо не сразу понимает смысл вопроса.

Потом он понимает, что вопрос мог прозвучать по многим причинам, и ни одна из этих причин ему не импонирует. А еще он понимает, что лишь натыкался на пару приятелей в процессе, не более, а потому не имеет ни малейшего представления, что делать дальше.

– Ты когда-нибудь… – он осекается, прокашливается. – Ну. С мужчиной. 

Уголки губ Марко подрагивают.

– Вероятно, – отвечает он.

Большими пальцами он все еще поглаживает Козимо по щекам, и Козимо чуть ли не скулит, подаваясь навстречу ласке. Боже, как он скучал.

– Просто скажи, как хочешь ты. Посмотрим, что можно сделать.

После недолгих раздумий Козимо приходит к выводу, что сейчас ему едва ли хочется руководить чем бы то ни было, особенно сексом, не говоря уж о том, что после всего случившегося сегодня нет желания разбираться в чем-то, чего он даже не делал никогда. А еще он не наслаждался любовью с… со времен разлуки с Бьянкой, и, _выполняя супружеский долг_ , был, разумеется, не той стороной, которая лежит на спине.

Он вскидывает глаза на Марко.

– Хочу как мы сейчас, – шепчет он.

Слова застревают в горле, но в конце концов все же звучат. Марко кажется удивленным, однако потом встряхивает головой, наклоняется, снова целует Козимо и зажимает его ноги меж колен.

– Как пожелаешь, – отвечает он.

Козимо ожидает, что он просто… ну, просто снимет одежду, но Марко оглядывается, пока не находит взглядом маленькую масляную лампу на прикроватном столике. Козимо не разжигал ее, потому что по обе стороны кровати уже горят свечи, и он собирается было спросить, не нужно ли Марко больше света… 

А потом до него доходит, что, очевидно, дело вовсе не в освещении.

– Тебе нужно… масло, – Козимо давится вздохом.

Уж об этом он знает. Стоило додуматься раньше.

– Если я хочу, чтобы мы оба получили удовольствие, определенно нужно, – отзывается Марко. – Но не сейчас.

Подвинувшись, он стаскивает сапоги. Козимо следует его примеру, решив, что лучше сделать это сейчас, чем отвлекаться позже. Затем Марко усаживается у него между ног и его осторожные жесткие руки стягивают с Козимо рубашку, обнажая тело под ней, которое, кажется, он не позволял никому видеть не один год. У Козимо сбивается дыхание, когда Марко распутывает завязки у него на штанах, и только слепой не заметил бы, что изображать возбуждение ему не нужно. Не здесь и не сейчас. 

К его удивлению, расшнуровкой завязок Марко и ограничивается.

– Позже, – говорит он прежде, чем Козимо успевает спросить, тянется еще за одним поцелуем, другим, и потом сдвигается и начинает прокладывать дорожку поцелуев вниз по шее Козимо. Козимо даже не пытается возразить, когда Марко легонько кусает его за плечо, и он вынужден подавить стон (или десяток), когда Марко обхватывает его за бедра и едва заметно сжимает, одновременно придавив зубами его нижнюю губу. 

– Или ты спешишь куда-то? – спрашивает Марко ему в губы, вжимая большие пальцы в плоть чувствительно, но не больно.

– Нет, – искренне отвечает Козимо.

Он совершенно точно никуда не спешит.

– Значит, ты напряжен по иной причине?

– Правда?

Он не осознавал, что напрягается, хотя теперь, обратив на это внимание, замечает, что в самом деле уже не так расслаблен, как до того. Вероятно, потому, что в последнее время ложился в постель с кем-то лишь с желанием как можно быстрее с этим покончить. А еще он совершенно не в своей стихии.

– Полагаю… Я ожидал чего-то другого.

– Хм, – выдыхает Марко ему в шею и приподнимается, чтобы заглянуть в глаза. – Видишь ли, меня учили многому, – он медленно наклоняется, задевая пахом бедро Козимо, и _ох_ …

Он явно ощущает то же, что Козимо, и если не прекратит дразниться, у Козимо, пожалуй, снова закружится голова.

– Например?

– Например, дорожить теми маленькими ценностями, которые нам достаются.

Член Марко прижимается к члену Козимо, и хотя они оба все еще одеты, Козимо чудится, что он сейчас вспыхнет. Он явно не справляется с ситуацией, но в кои-то веки перспектива не кажется такой уж плохой.

– Значит ли это, что я… ценность?

– Осмелюсь заметить, – Марко наконец убирает руку с бедра Козимо, запускает ее ему в штаны и поглаживает член – раз, другой, – что ты _самая большая ценность_ , которой я имел удовольствие владеть. И я намереваюсь обращаться с тобой соответственно.

Не успевает Козимо ответить, как жесткие пальцы берутся за его член всерьез, и ему приходится, отвернувшись, вцепиться зубами в подушку, чтобы не заорать. Свободной рукой Марко хватает его за волосы на затылке, такие короткие, что держаться почти не за что.

– Знаешь, – замечает он, приостановившись, – я воображал, как делаю это… раньше.

– Когда? – бездумно отзывается Козимо.

– Когда они были длинными. Я представлял, как наматываю их на пальцы и тяну или, может быть, причесываю пятерней.

Козимо тихо постанывает ему в плечо, надеясь, что никто не услышит. Он почти глотает «Жаль, что теперь не получится», но слова все же вырываются едва ли не всхлипом.

– Знаю, – мягко и понимающе отвечает Марко.

Когда Козимо уже готов отпустить себя, он убирает руку и, заглушив протест очередным обжигающим поцелуем, тянется к…

О. К прикроватному столику, очевидно.

– Знаю, – повторяет он, отстранившись, и да, он в самом деле держит в руке масляную лампу, и Козимо накрепко уверен, что вся кровь в теле направляется вовсе не к мозгу. – Они тебе шли, но… сейчас они выглядят не намного хуже. 

– Хуже, – вздыхает Козимо, стараясь не вспоминать, как обрезал их, чтобы не портить момент.

– Не волнуйся, тебе по-прежнему идет.

Марко ставит лампу сбоку и избавляется от оставшейся одежды. Козимо следовало бы заняться тем же, но он остается на месте, позволяя Марко раздеть себя, хотя бы просто потому, что приятно, когда это делает кто-то другой. На какое-то мгновение он не двигается вообще, пока Марко, окинув взглядом их обоих (Козимо ощущает себя так, будто вот-вот взорвется, и Марко, наверное, не лучше) не приходит к какому-то окончательному решению. 

Дважды сплюнув в ладонь, он несколько раз небрежно проводит по собственному члену. Козимо не понимает, как Марко умудряется не застонать вслух, учитывая, что ему явно приходится нелегко, но, наверное, дело просто в сдержанности. Впрочем, куда там, сдержанным его не назовешь, но… 

Неважно. Козимо не может _думать_ , не теперь, пока смотрит на разворачивающуюся перед ним сцену и чувствует, как нарастает возбуждение. Он бы дотронулся до себя, но боится, что кончит _немедленно_ , а еще невольно подмечает множество деталей. Например, что грудная клетка у Марко полнее, но это по большей части мышцы, и кожа покрыта россыпью мелких шрамов. Почти все шрамы побелели от времени, но некоторые все еще темно-розовые, и Козимо хочется, потянувшись, _дотронуться_ – так же, как делал Марко, но он этого не делает. Потому что Марко снова берет лампу и прижимает чистую ладонь к животу Козимо.

– Нужно, чтобы ты раздвинул ноги.

Сглотнув, Козимо подчиняется, а потом приподнимает бедра, позволяя Марко подсунуть под них подушку. Марко открывает лампу, обмакивает в масло кончик пальца, и Козимо закусывает другую подушку, когда палец проникает в него, медленно и осторожно. Марко погружает палец в масло снова и снова, и в конце концов порыв заорать стихает до желания заскулить, и он более или менее готов к тому, что намасленных пальцев становится два. Козимо пытается расслабиться, и это ему вполне удается, а потом вдруг пальцы Марко проникают глубже, и легкое неудобство тонет во вспышке удовольствия. 

И как он только не подавился, пытаясь не застонать в голос?

– Повторить? – интересуется Марко, судя по тону, вполне довольный результатом своих усилий.

– _Да_ , – тут же отвечает Козимо.

Марко не заставляет себя ждать, и Козимо удивляется, как еще не кончил, но когда он опускает взгляд, то мысль лишь одна: «Я в жизни не был настолько возбужден». Затаив дыхание, он наблюдает, как Марко выливает в ладонь остатки масла, смазывает член и двигается ближе. О… _О_. 

– Слушай, – Марко пристраивается к нему. – Я вылил все масло, но, вероятно, все еще будет больно. Если станет слишком больно, скажи.

– Можно подумать, я не смогу потерпеть, – фыркает Козимо. – Давай.

Марко подчиняется. Он двигается медленно, и да, он был прав – не все идет гладко, и проникновение в самом деле ощутимо, но чем-то даже приятно. Козимо решает, что ему, пожалуй, нравится легкое жжение. А масла достаточно, потому едва ли станет намного больнее. Он скрещивает ноги позади Марко для лучшей устойчивости, и тогда Марко просто сильно толкается вперед, и Козимо вынужден вцепиться зубами ему в плечо, чтобы не переполошить весь дом.

– Нравится? – спрашивает Марко ему на ухо. 

– Еще, – выдыхает он и кожей чувствует улыбку.

Марко отстраняется и продолжает вбиваться в него. Козимо начинает подбрасывать бедра навстречу толчкам, и все становится совсем хорошо. Ощущения великолепные, нет, даже лучше, это совершенно отличается от того, к чему он привык, и он уже знает, что захочет повторить, и перспектива совсем не кажется пугающей. А еще он знает, что долго не продержится, поэтому хватает Марко чуть пониже плеч, впивается пальцами в твердые мышцы, подается навстречу особенно размашистому движению – и всё. Козимо губами находит губы Марко, стонет ему в рот, замирает на мгновение и наконец дает себе волю. С головой уйдя в ощущения, он даже не замечает, как Марко обнимает его одной рукой, приняв на себя большую часть его веса. Он полностью расслабляется, почти не чувствуя текущий по лицу пот, и довольно стонет. Марко держит ему голову, подсунув ладонь под затылок, пока Козимо, закрыв глаза, полностью отдается нахлынувшей волне блаженства. Ощутив, как Марко пытается отодвинуться, он цепляется крепче, и тот, ругнувшись, кончает внутрь, прижав Козимо к себе. Затем они оба рушатся на постель. 

Очень мокрую постель, надо признать, но сейчас Козимо все равно. Главное для него сейчас – снова прижаться губами ко рту Марко, медленно поглаживать ножевой шрам у него на пояснице и наслаждаться ощущением тепла, разлившегося по телу. Когда Марко выскальзывает из него, Козимо устраивается рядом и думает: «Об этом я никогда не пожалею».

Он открывает глаза минуту (или куда больше) спустя, не осознавая, сколько времени прошло, однако они с Марко по-прежнему жмутся друг к другу, перепачканные, на влажных простынях, а Марко смотрит на него так, как сам Козимо, должно быть, смотрит на шедевры архитектуры, которые куда более заслуживают подобных взглядов, нежели его человеческое – и отнюдь не столь долговечное – лицо.

Козимо не знает, как смотрит на Марко, но знает, что улыбается и что похороненное год назад чувство – «у него интересное лицо» – возвращается в полной мере. 

Вероятно, не так уж плохо позволить этому чувству затопить себя. Марко отводит с его лба слипшиеся от пота пряди, и Козимо хочется прижаться лбом к его пальцам, потому так он и делает, ощущая некий внутренний покой, которого не чувствовал уже очень-очень давно.

Вытерев ладонь о простыню, он касается шеи Марко, затем скользит пальцами вверх.

– Знаешь, – начинает Козимо, рассудив, что кому-то придется нарушить молчание. – Когда мы познакомились…

– Что было тогда?

– Я подумал… Я подумал, что у тебя интересное лицо.

– _Интересное_?

– В смысле… Ну, не как в трактатах по искусству, пожалуй, но… Не знаю, как объяснить.

– А ты попробуй.

– Ты похож на здешние статуи?

– Полагаю, не похож.

– Потому что именно такие лица ты видишь в трактатах по искусству. Просто… у тебя лицо резкое везде, а у них – только в определенных местах, если понимаешь, о чем я. Но это не значит, что я не стал бы на него смотреть.

– Что?

– Я тогда хотел тебя нарисовать, – признается Козимо, надеясь, что не краснеет.

С другой стороны, он, должно быть, краснеет по иной причине.

– Тогда?

– Я не стал, потому что… Идея была неважная. Но да. Интересные лица такими и остаются. Плюс тогда я не знал, что скрывается за внешностью. Теперь знаю.

– И?

– И я все еще хочу тебя нарисовать.

С мгновение Марко выглядит искренне удивленным, потом едва заметно улыбается и ложится.

– Что ж, отказываться не буду.

Похоже, что он… растроган?

– Тогда, – говорит Козимо, – я буду более чем счастлив этим заняться после того, как мы приведем себя в порядок. Там в углу есть вода.

Хорошо, что он держит в комнате полный кувшин на случай, если захочет ночью пить, или еще зачем-нибудь. Они все же выбираются из постели и обмываются, насколько это возможно. Потом Козимо бросает взгляд на простыни, вслед за чем просто достает чистое одеяло и накидывает сверху.

– Я сам завтра все отнесу в стирку, – решает он. – А теперь устраивайся поудобнее.

– Как пожелаешь, – соглашается Марко.

Накинув рубашку, он возвращается к кровати и садится. Козимо тоже надевает рубашку и следует за ним, прихватив папку, лист бумаги и палочку угля, и устраивается спиной к стене.

– Как ты хочешь…? – спрашивает Марко, и фраза не звучит двусмысленно, хотя могла бы.

Козимо раздумывает немного, затем позволяет себе широко улыбнуться. Подтянув ноги, чтобы положить на них папку, он кладет на нее бумагу.

– Просто сядь передо мной.

Марко двигается ближе и усаживается, скрестив ноги, а одной рукой осторожно берет Козимо за щиколотку. Козимо невольно вздрагивает.

– Так?

Он улыбается, приподнимая один угол рта слегка сильнее другого, и Козимо собирается попросить его замереть вот так, но вместо этого принимается набрасывать именно это выражение, чтобы не потерять его, когда перейдет к другим частям такого интересного, такого красивого лица.

– Именно так, – Козимо осознает, что широко улыбается.

На пальцах появляются серые пятна, а линии оживают на белой пустоте.

Позже угольные пятна появятся на запястье Марко и на побелевших шрамах у него на груди, когда они снова улягутся в кровать при слабом свечном свете, не позволяющем комнате погрузиться во мрак. Позже законченный портрет будет лежать на пустом прикроватном столике. Утром Марко аккуратно свернет его и унесет с собой, а Козимо не попросит вернуть. Позже Козимо решит, что портрет вышел очень хорошим, и набросает еще один, который будет хранить под всеми остальными рисунками, чтобы никто не увидел. Он поймет, что никогда не заставит себя сжечь ни единого листа из папки. 

Ну а пока…

– Ты ни в коем случае не должен забрасывать это занятие, – тихо произносит Марко, пока Козимо рисует.

– Почему же?

– Потому что оно приносит тебе радость, и я считаю, ты ее заслуживаешь. 

Марко смотрит прямо на него, и Козимо не может ответить: «Спасибо, что хотя бы понял меня» или «Я не уверен, что заслуживаю ее, но приятно знать, что кто-то считает иначе».

– Я выгляжу счастливым не только поэтому.

Козимо сам себя едва слышит, но ясно, что Марко все прекрасно понял.

– Значит ли это, что ты хочешь, чтобы это случилось снова?

– Что если хочу?

– Тогда, полагаю, ты сделаешь счастливыми нас обоих.

Искренность его ответа не подлежит сомнению, и Козимо решает, что обо всех причинах, почему этого не стоит делать больше никогда в жизни, подумает позже.

Или не станет думать и просто позволит себе единственного человека, которого смог выбрать для себя, и который, вероятно, выбрал его в ответ.

Кончики пальцев темнеют все больше, а настроение становится все лучше, так что пока…

Пока Козимо будет наслаждаться присутствием всего, что на самом деле любит, пусть даже только до утра. 

КОНЕЦ


End file.
